onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sword
A sword is a long-edged weapon used in different forms by various civilizations. Strengths and Weaknesses A sword fundamentally consists of a blade, with one or two edges for striking and cutting, a point for thrusting, and a hilt for gripping. Swords are a very commonly used weapon in the world of One Piece. Many people wield swords, but there are those who train hard, and learn to use swords exceptionally well. These people are known as swordsmen. A sword's blade serves its primary function, most are designed for cutting, blocking other bladed weapons or thrusting, although not all swords rely on being able to cut a wound to be lethal, a few are also designed with small indents in them to help fight other melee weapons. A swords weakness is its quality and its lack of range, as well as the fact that unlike other weapons they relied more on the skills of the one who used them. A sword does not always deal a lethal blow as depending on the sword type and fighting style they sometimes could not have enough force put behind them to do such a thing. Classified Swords While there are a large variety of swords in terms of shapes and attributes, they are also classified by their qualities. The three known classifications are as: * : A sword that has gained its own fame, that people would recognize it upon seeing it. * : A sword that possess a black-colored blade. Yoru and Shusui are both Kokuto. * : A sword that carries a curse and brings misfortune to its wielders; can be overpowered if the user's luck is superior. All three of Kitetsu's creations are cursed blades. Kikoku and Shichiseiken are also Yoto. Named Swords of No Known Classification * Kiribachi: a cross between a saw and a zanbato. * Terry Sword: a giant-sized longsword. * Eisen Whip: a katana made of shapeshifting iron cloud. * Funkfreed: a western-curved sword that can change into a elephant. * Oto and Kogarashi: a pair of double-edged swords. * Franken: a giant, single-edged sword. * Soul Solid: a shikomizue. * Same-kiri Bocho: a cross between a giant cleaver and a zanbato. * Pretzel: a large longsword claimed to have no equal. * Napoleon: a bicorne hat homie which contains a retractable blade and handle within. * Shichiseiken: a cursed jian, non-canon. Types of Swords Within the series, a great variety of swords are used, depending on the user's personal preferences. Katana The is a type of sword. It is a single-edged, curved and slender blade. Zoro's Wado Ichimonji , Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui are katana. High-ranking Marines, mainly Vice Admirals, use a katana or swords that greatly resemble them. There are other characters who wield katana of gigantic proportions in comparison to their own sizes (also known as "zanbato"), such as Squard or Pica. Katanas are also the favorite weapons of the samurai from the Wano Country as shown by Kin'emon and Ryuma, who wield katanas as their weapon of choice. It should be noted that the kanji for katana is often alternately read as "tou", making it refer to either a "knife" or "blade" (via parelleling its Chinese reading, dāo). List of named katana: * Wado Ichimonji * Shodai Kitetsu * Nidai Kitetsu * Sandai Kitetsu * Yubashiri * Shigure * Kashu * Shusui Kogatana The is a very small version of a katana. It is more like a hand-sized knife. Dracule Mihawk uses this to fight weak opponents, and sometimes in order to eat with. Nodachi The , sometimes referred as are another type of sword. Its cutting capability and range exceed that of a katana, due to its longer length, weight, and size. The Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, wields one of these, to be used in combination with his Devil Fruit powers. Shiliew, captain of the Blackbeard Pirates' second ship, also wields one. Amande wields a nodachi named Shirauo, taking advantage of its length to cut through giant targets easier. List of named nodachi: * Kikoku * Shirauo Dadao The is a variation of the dao sword. It features a curved, broad blade designed mainly for chopping, with the end of the blade consisting of two angles connected by a straight or slightly curved edge. The swords used by both Johnny and Yosaku greatly resemble dadao. Roronoa Zoro borrows these swords for his battle against Hatchan, since his two katana were broken by Dracule Mihawk. Cutlass A is a short, thick saber, with a slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge, and a hilt often featuring a solid cupped or basket-shaped guard. Many low-ranking Marine soldiers and pirates are shown to be wielding one of these. Hatchan wields six cutlasses, each weighing over 300 kg. Wanda, member of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad of the Mink Tribe, wields a double-edged cutlass that she often uses to channel Electro. Saber A is a type of sword with a single edge blade with a large hand guard. Its blade is usually (but not always) curved of variable length. Unlike a cutlass, the saber is longer and thinner in design. Sabers are often seen being used by background characters. The most notable use of one is by Shanks, who seems to favor them over other sword types. His saber seems to be larger than a normal one. X Drake wields a saber, he holds it with his left hand. Vista also employs two sabers in combat. Vice Admiral Onigumo uses eight of these in combination with his presumably spider-based Devil Fruit, rather than the Vice Admirals' traditional weapon of choice, the katana. List of named sabers: * Gryphon Kukri The is a heavy, curved knife used for both as a tool and a weapon. The "Big-Knife" used by Sarkies resembles a kukri, and Helmeppo uses two kukri for combat. Shikomizue A is a sword normally concealed inside a cane or walking stick. Roronoa Zoro used one in an anime-only flashback. Brook uses a shikomizue as the main weapon for his sword style. Brook named the blade Soul Solid after the timeskip due to his new ability to imbue his spectral energy into it. Issho wields a shikomizue that doubles as a walking stick for him, and like Brook, he tends to channel his Devil Fruit powers through it — in his case, gravitation forces. Baron Tamago uses one and is highly skilled in using it in conjunction with spinning techniques as shown during his battle with Pedro. List of named shikomizue: * Soul Solid Shirasaya A is a plain blade consisting of a scabbard and hilt. Kaku uses a pair of shirasaya as part of his Yontoryu. Upon his transformation into a giraffe hyrid form, his swords grow in size proportional to himself, becoming more or less as long as nodachi. Admiral Issho's shikomizue also resembles a shirasaya in terms of design. Zanbato A is a particularly gigantic, curved sword in comparison to the wielder. Arlong's Kiribachi is a zanbato with a saw-patterned teeth for blades, though he has no trouble wielding it due to his fishman strength. Dracule Mihawk's Yoru is quite long in length, being taller than the 198 cm Mihawk. Squard used a very large katana that can qualify as a zanbato. Pica also wields a giant katana, even in proportion to his own naturally giant size. Even amongst giants, they use swords that are larger than themselves, let alone regular humans, as Bastille wields a cleaver-styled zanbato and Little Oars Jr. a gigantic butcher's knife. List of named zanbato: * Yoru * Kiribachi * Same-kiri Bocho Rapier A is a slender, sharply pointed sword, designed mainly for thrusting. The hilt has a complex design that acts as a form of protection for the hand wielding it. Ryuboshi wields two rapiers that have katana-wrappings around the hilts and prominent handguards. Diamante wields a rapier that he can use either as a normal sword or in tandem with his Hira Hira no Mi to fold and reshape into a mace or an urumi. Cavendish wields the Durandal, a small sword and a Meito, which seemingly possesses a shine whenever unsheathed. From the Mink Tribe, Duke Inuarashi and the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad leader Sicilian both wield rapiers, using them to channel Electro. List of named rapiers: * Durandal Longsword The , is a large, straight, double-edged, with a cross-shaped hilt. Mihawk's sword, Yoru, resembles a large longsword in terms of design, but with a single-edged blade instead. Kyros, the legendary gladiator of the Corrida Colosseum, wields a standard longsword. Both Rebecca and Riku Dold III wield variants with dull edges, in order to prevent blood shedding during combat. Dorry, one of the Captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates, uses a gigantic variant called the Terry Sword that suits his size. Charlotte Cracker wields an enormous longsword named Pretzel that is bigger than the average human. List of named longswords: * Terry Sword * Pretzel Urumi The is a longsword with a flexible and thin blade, classified as a steel whip. While no actual urumi was ever seen in canon, Ohm wielded the Eisen Whip, which was made of Iron Cloud, allowing him to change its shape into a very long and sharp urumi. Spandam wields Funkfreed, a sword with the Zo Zo no Mi powers, which allows him to extend the blade in a very long and bending fashion. Diamante can use his Hira Hira no Mi powers in conjuncture with his rapier to form an urumi. A non-canon user of the urumi is Heaby, who wields a chain-sectioned sword, allowing him to swing it like a whip due to its mechanism, and fitting his theme of snake. List of named urumi: * Eisen Whip * Funkfreed (while in hybrid form) Machete The is a short, one-handed, cleaver-like weapon that can also be used as a tool like the kukri. It usually has a broad blade similar to a cutlass, but the handle of a machete is far simpler in comparison. Run "the Machete" is able to wield four machetes at the same time thanks to his lower spider body granted to him by Trafalgar Law's Ope Ope no Mi ability. Pedro, one of the Whale Forest Guardians of the Mink Tribe, wields a machete for combat. Shotel The is a curved sword with a partially circular blade, resembling a large sickle in appearance. Blondie wields a pair of shotels that have dual blades on each sword. Jack, of the Beasts Pirates, wields a pair of twisted shotels that emulate the shape of a mammoth's tusks, but also look like sickles when viewed from certain angles. The swords themselves are kept inside scabbards that also resemble tusks. References External Links * Sword - A Wikipedia article about swords in general. Site Navigation it:Spade es:Espada Category:Swords Category:Weapons